


夏日终曲 The End of Summer Days

by Ste_Larson



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ste_Larson/pseuds/Ste_Larson
Summary: 夏日爱情是有些许热烈、美好而又心痛的。不过这种热烈可能来自于夏日结束之后注定分开的不远的现实，所以在一起的这段时间才变得热烈。The love story in summer days contains a hint of passion, happiness and is at the same time heartbreaking. But this passion may come from the destined reality, that is, when the summer ends, the relationship ends, so the time spent together becomes more exciting than ever.（中英双语）(Both Chinese and English versions)
Kudos: 1





	夏日终曲 The End of Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> The End of Summar Days (夏日终曲) is one of the Chinese translation of the novel, Call Me by Your Name.

之前总对夏日故事没什么感觉，觉得夏天嘛，又热又湿，还对我来说满满的体型耻辱的季节，也不知道喜欢夏天的人出于什么心态，更无法理解深圳这样四季长夏的地方热爱夏天的人究竟在热爱什么。

但昨天公交车上在听《È la vita》的时候，想到如果是我，能够遇到一个女孩，和她夏日相爱（此处夏日特指温带夏日），可能也就是鞍山这样的地方，我们一起爬山、聊天、遛弯、骑车、看书、亲吻、做爱，然后又早在夏日结束之前就深知分开的这天会到来，就算有保持联系的约定，也大概频率从每天视频到想起对方打电话再到淡出生活，还是有些许热烈、美好而又心痛的。不过这种热烈可能来自于夏日结束之后注定分开的不远的现实，所以在一起的这段时间才变得热烈。而《Call Me》里甚至是两个人刚刚找到彼此就要很快分开，确实难过。

夏天它附带着的，是秋天的急转和冬天的漫长和单调，至少在我的城市、我的成长经历里秋冬是这样的印象。季节运作使然，无可避免。短暂夏日故事结束之后，附带的还有好像随着夏天被一起带走的这个人的温度。秋天时这个人不会在身边，在自己心逐渐冷却的时候，世界也不知道是在应景地降温还是在雪上加霜；而冬天寒冷无孔不入时，一个走在街上戴上手套揣进兜里也暖不起来的时候，可能偶然回想起夏天的灼热和那个人还在时候的温度，却感觉触摸不到，蒙上了一层纱一块布，要唏嘘起往事不可追的无奈和痛苦。相比之下，《卡罗尔》这冬日故事最后走到了四月的春天，两个人又确实走到了希望跟前。春天融化寒冬坚冰，让人相信温暖也一定会如影随形，而且日后会越来越多，就算是严寒再次侵袭，也会有两人共同抵御。

然而在七夕这天，在还有两天就离开这个夏天已经开始终结的地方的时候，我都还从没遇见过任何一个人。

I have never felt for summer stories. Because, you know, summer, a hot and humid season which also have brought me many years of body shame. Therefore, I really have no idea why some people love summer, and even more confused about what exactly the people love about summer when living in Shenzhen, a tropical city, where summer stretches out almost a whole year.

But yesterday when I was on the bus listening to _È la vita_ , I pictured myself meeting a girl and falling in love with her in summer (summer in TEMPERATE ZONE) in some place like my hometown. We would climb the mountain, chat, go for a walk, ride bikes, read, kiss, and make love. And long before summer ends, we already know this would end. Though we have a promise to keep that we should keep in touch, we would start with video call each other every single day, to telephone each another when one suddenly thinks of another, to finally fade out of each other's life. This may indeed contain a hint of passion, happiness and is at the same time heartbreaking. But this passion may come from the destined reality, that is, when the summer ends, the relationship ends, so the time spent together becomes more exciting than ever. So, the fact that the protagonists in _Call Me by Your Name_ must separate right after they just find each other is devastating.

What is attached to summer is the rapid twist in autumn and a tedious winter, at least these are my impressions growing up in my city. And these are brought by the inevitability of changing the season, that no one is to be blamed. When the short summer story ends, it seems like the warmth of this person is taken away with the temperature of summer. In autumn, this person will not be on your side. When your heart turns cold, you don't even know if the world is reciprocating your feeling or adding insult to injury. And when the cold in winter threatens to take over you from everywhere, when you walk alone on the street wearing gloves and put your hands into your pocket and you still cannot make yourself warm up, the scorching hot of summer and the warmth surrounding you when that person was there may at some point cross your mind. But the feeling is so distant and surreal that a film seems to separate you from the memory, making you ache from the emptiness and the sorrow that you can never ever relive that past. In comparison, when it comes to a winter story like _Carol_ , the journey extents to April, and two people teeter on the edge of that perpetual sunlight that they can taste it. The spring would melt the ice formed in the freezing winter, making people believe that the warmth will definitely stay there, and there will be more. Even the darkest and coldest days will come crashing through again, the two of them will weather together.

However, at the night of the Qixi (Double Seven? 好难听哈哈) Festival (sort of a Chinese Valentine's day), when I will leave this place the day after and there are already signs of summer ending, I still haven't met anyone yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now it's 1:28AM and I am too sleepy to do grammar check lol)
> 
> Don't know if anyone is interested or cares about my blabber or if I ruin anyone's expectation on updates on works of Call Me By Your Name. : o


End file.
